To Protect Her
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: He loves her, wants what's best for her, he cares for her deeply... And the other? He hasn't a clue. Sequel to "Fleeting Encounters"
1. Chapter 1 Body Guards

_A.N. Finally a sequel to "Fleeting Encounters". This is the first chapter in what should be a threeshot, maybe a four. I do not own Inuyasha or Dolls._

"Please, do not resort to violence. Please do not join the ranks of the so called 'doll hunters'. The R.O.T. Act says that we cannot reform. It says that we are beyond such an idea, that we must be put down like dogs. I say 'we' because all of us here are capable of atrocities, as is the nature of man. But we are also capable of kindness, of love, of compassion and understanding." Blue eyes blazed like fire, passion flowing through the young woman's entire being.

Cheers erupted from a large portion of the crowd, flashes going off left and right as photographs were taken. They were all feeding off her energy, passions running high. The frenzy had started.

"Defy the R.O.T. Act, not with violence, but reform, the very thing it doubts. Reform the minds of those who pass laws, by showing them what we are! We are not animals. Fight the ideas, do not fight the Tokkei. Doing so makes you a murderer, same as what you say they are. But even they can be reformed, with the laws-Change the law, don't kill the enforcers!" The woman was gesturing, drawing them in further.

Gunshots rang out, followed by screams as the woman was pushed to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

Mikami shut the TV off, adjusting his glasses as he regarded the first brigade. "As I'm sure you know, that was Higurashi Kagome, our philosophical enemy of sorts. As of late she has been targeted by assassins. We are uncertain as to the origin of these attacks, but there are many theories. Igarashi?"

Clearing his throat, the male stepped forward, taking the lead. "From what we gather in Intel, Higurashi has been targeted by extremists on both sides-doll hunters and R.O.T. supporters alike seem to have found their common enemy. But there is another theory floating out there... That Higurashi herself orchestrated the attack, to gain publicity."

Shouta shook his head, looking at the file he was handed. "Not her style. She's far too... Sincere." He frowned a bit, unsure how to phrase it properly.

"And how do you know her?" Raising an eyebrow crudely, Igarashi openly stared at the captain.

Coughing, the brunet gave an awkward smile. "Hatsui has often frequented her meetings, and has a personal friendship with her. She's very... Honest in everything she does. She doesn't approve of publicity stunts and refuses to get involved with organizations that endorse dramitizations of the truth."

Smiling, a rather pretty male with long hair nodded in agreement. "Her friendship with Tsukino-sama also shows a certain straight-forward approach. He is not one to put up with such things-Especially from an enemy." His tone was soft, but thoughtful. Many had tried to figure out the friendship between the two who so opposed each other.

Silent as ever, Usaki simply stared at the now vacant screen where he'd seen the woman fall. His lips were in a thin line.

Seeing this, the captain arched an eyebrow. It was unusual to see any sort of reaction from the blond man. "Usagi-kun? Do you know her?"

"No," he snapped, looking away. His features were blank once more, looking every bit the doll people accused them all of being. "And that's not my name."

Meeting Sei's eyes, Shouta arched an eyebrow, receiving only a shrug in response. "Does little Usagi-kun have a crush on the pretty lady?"

"Shut up," the blond replied darkly, his mask slipping only a moment before falling back into place.

Mikami cleared his throat. "Your mission is to protect Higurashi Kagome while investigating the origins of the attack."

"Ha! The Tokkei's greatest enemy getting protected by the Tokkei. Irony." Igarashi chuckled.

x~x~x~x

"They tried to _kill_ her, Sesshomaru! This isn't some fucking political bullshit. We need to rally our people. Kagome is a part of _our_ community." Shippou gripped the cellphone tightly, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Calm down, Shippou-chan. I'm sure there's already an investigation underway." Wincing slightly as she adjusted her button down shirt a bit, her right shoulder burned just a little. It didn't bother her so much as it bothered her youkai companions.

_"Kit, cease and desist your petulance. A full investigation has been started, and the first brigade of the Tokkei elite has been selected as her personal bodyguards,"_ Sesshomaru responded coolly on his end of the line, seemingly not troubled.

"What if _they_ did it? She's their enemy!" the younger male shot back.

_"Immensely doubtful."_ The older youkai sounded exasperated, to the trained ear at least. _"Now, stay where you are. I'll be there when the Tokkei arrive."_

_Click._

Growling, Shippou almost chucked the phone, but calmed when his mother touched his arm. "I'm just... You could have died. I just got you back." He sat down on the edge of the bed, drawing her into his lap and holding her tightly, his nose in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this."

Amusement passed through her eyes as she stroked his hair. "Shippou... I've been clawed, stabbed, chased off the edge of a cliff, poisoned, beaten, and almost eaten. Getting shot is just another to add to the list."

He knew that. Honestly, he did. But he'd been younger then. Kagome was invincible and Inuyasha and the rest would protect her. Now things were different. Five centuries had given him enough life experience to know she wasn't invincible and was very _human_. She could die crossing the street, going for a walk, by gunshot, stabbing, or any other manner of foul play or bad luck.

"Everything will be fine. Let's just take one thing on at a time, hm?" She tilted his head back and kissed his forehead, making him sit up. "Damage control-When can I do my next press conference?"

Tucking a hair behind her ear, he sighed, looking at her. He felt frightened for her. It was suddenly hitting home how fragile her life was. Even if not cut short, how long would she have? Not even a century at best! Shaking off his ill feelings, he sighed. "We'll release a statement tonight but proceed on schedule for appearances. No need to appear shaken up."

There was a tapping on the door before a disguised Sesshomaru stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Stop holding onto her, Kit. If the media sees such actions, they will assume you are lovers." His tone was faintly amused. They had made that assumption about the miko and himself, even calling him a pedophile when a reporter had caught a picture of him carrying her-Which he had simply scoffed at and told them the truth. She had twisted her ankle.

"At least I'm 18 now-They can't accuse him of pedophilia," Kagome joked with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Shippou groused, setting his mother down. However, the gears in his head were turning. It would be a solution to her mortality. He couldn't mate his mother, no. But he glanced towards Sesshomaru in a new way.

Serious once more, Sesshomaru came forward and checked over the miko. As the only female he accepted as pack, she was entitled to his attention. Once satisfied she was recovering at the proper rate, he sat beside her opposite the kit. "Until those who attempted to harm you are apprehended, you will not be without either Tokkei escort or myself."

That offended Shippou greatly. "And you do not trust me to include on that list? You would trust human _assassins_ before me?"

He quirked a brow at the orange haired male. "She was with you when she was shot."

Leaping to her feet as they began to stand, she rested her right hand on Sesshomaru's chest, the left on Shippou's. "Stop it, both of you."

Which was the scene the first brigade of the Tokkei elite walked in on.

Coughing discreetly, the black haired one stepped forward, his face, like all the rest, covered by a mask except for his eyes. "Hello there. I hope we are not interrupting anything?"

Shocking the three assassins, the young female smiled warmly and pushed the two corporate tycoons to sit on opposite sides as if they were nothing. "Simply a friendly disagreement between colleagues."

Looking sourfaced, the younger youkai glared. "Don't really need you here."

Eyes twinkling as if there was a smile beneath his mask, the brunet stepped in. "While I know we are not likely to be on your Christmas card list, we do know a thing or two about protection and investigation, Mikono-sama."

The blond male was stoically silent, his eyes blank beneath his glasses.

Kagome smiled faintly and eyed them all in curiosity. "Please excuse Aiji. He is protective and does not agree with coming to those we are lobbying against for help. He forgets we're lobbying against the ideas, not the individuals."

"Idealistic drivel, and you know it," Sesshomaru cut in. "Ideology affects society. Society affects whether these men continue to work as they do."

"Inuji-san, you act as is there are no other occupations these men are suited to." Kagome stepped in close to Sei, staring into his eyes. "Kind. He is kind and filled with both love and fear. He is suited to any work he chooses and his intelligence shines." Stepping up to Shouta, she performed the same examination. "Humor. He loves to laugh. He's warm and practical. Could he do other things? Yes. But should we stop the Rationalization of Trials, he would stick around as law enforcement."

Usaki was actually quite nervous as she turned to him, averting his gaze.

"And you..." Kagome touched his face, trying to guide his gaze to hers. But he did not budge. "You're afraid for me to see you." She smiled sadly and stepped back.

Shippou stood and tugged Kagome gently back. He did not like the way the blond man's scent had changed when she touched him. "Yes, well, let's get on with this. We need to get her home to rest."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru offered his arm and placed her hand on his bicep.

Shouta quirked an eyebrow.

x~x~x~x

"This hardly seems like a secure facility." Sei looked around the peaceful shrine grounds curiously. It seemed strange to keep a public figure in a place like this. Yes, it was her childhood home, but it had too many entrance an exit points on the grounds.

"I'm surprised she stayed here." Shouta eyed it. He had looked over the crime scene photos and the murders had been brutal. She had just barely made it to call for help, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

Silent as ever, Usaki's head was spinning. How was he supposed to be impartial in this job?


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing Typical

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Dolls._

Sighing as she brushed her hair, the miko looked in the mirror thoughtfully. _That blond boy... He was so familiar._ Placing the brush on her dresser, she turned to open the door, surprising the male poised to knock. "May I help you?"

Hiding his shock, the blond male simply stepped into her bedroom, carefully looking about. "Perimeter check." He turned to look at her after a moment, his dark eyes met her blue and fear shot down his spine as he saw the recognition within. He caught her wrist when she reached for his mask.

Yanking her wrist free, she followed up with a swipe to his legs, knocking him onto the bed and pinning him in place. She yanked down the mask and stared at him. "It is you..."

So stunned by her sudden force, the male stared up at her. Her voice broke his trance and he pushed her off, pinning her down. "You will not speak of this... This thing we did." He looked down at her, completely lost on what he should do or say.

Reaching up, she touched his face, eyes softening. _So afraid of me... Of being discovered._ She pulled his mask back up and kissed his cheek through the cloth. "You're a frightened man, aren't you?" She gently pushed him off, sliding out of bed and walking to the door, turning the knob and gesturing for him to leave. "Thank you for your diligence."

Quickly straightening his clothes, he left the room without looking back.

"This one thought his scent was familiar." Tugging his female to his chest, the inu taiyoukai came out of hiding, his nose dipping to scent her hair. She soothed him. "You desire that boy."

"I did. In the haze, we were the same. He is frightened of that though. Detached." She leaned into him, a trust in the motion beyond anything sexual. He was her alpha and despite their differences, their relationship was one of the most significant points in her life, second only to that of herself and her son.

"You are lobbying against his chosen occupation." Amusement colored his tone faintly as he laid down in her bed, pulling her to his chest. He was not willing to leave her unguarded now that he knew of their previous encounter.

"Why should that dictate things? Look at us and we're opposites. Yet we are closer than any two people could be." She peered at him. "Would you be able to look beyond idealistic differences with a woman?"

"Comparing this one to that human is hardly fair, Miko. I am far more evolved." He considered her thoughtfully. "Though it is my hope that you will chose another, one more worthy of you."

"You mean a youkai," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not opposed to being with a youkai, but I'm not opposed to being with a human. Besides, I'd have 'bastard hanyou brats' if I chose to be with the more 'worthy' species." Her tone was pointed as she looked up at him.

"And they would be pack, as children of my alpha female," he replied tersely.

"Inuyasha wasn't pack?" the miko countered, eyes narrowing at him.

Claws ran through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "He was indeed pack. He had no want for it though, so I attacked him ruthlessly to better train him. You know this one could have killed him easily."

With a sigh, she curled to his chest. "You could have been a better older brother to him." _You've certainly been a better one to me._

"Perhaps. Sleep, Miko." He closed his own eyes, preparing for the half-sleep he often used when on guard.

x~x~x

"I reiterate, fight policy, not people," the young woman told the crowd of reporters, not even flustered. "Questions?"

Several hands shot up, but one reporter got his up a tinge faster. "Higurashi-san, is it true since the incident in your last speech that you are being protected by the Tokkei?"

There was a flurry of movement and voices at that, and they all silenced when the dark haired beauty raised her own hand to still them. "Yes, I will not deny that Tokkei bodyguards have been assigned to me. I feel no conflict in this-If anything, it proves to me that they have other capabilities besides to execute. There are honorable men in the Tokkei with a great sense of justice. I merely disagree in how that justice is dispensed. Next question."

"Isn't that splitting hairs? You want to disband the ROT Act all together and you act like it would have no effect on these men who are _protecting_ you." The reporter looked like a dog that had cornered a rabbit.

"These men who are protecting me and all the others within the Tokkei could very well become valued members of the police force. Executioner is not the only calling for their elite skills. What I want is the end to the assumption that an eye for an eye is truly just. There are times when a murder _can_ be rehabilitated. The ROT Act takes rehabilitation out and allows for the ultimate punishment, which may be great injustice to those who suffer the penalty, at times, being sentenced with a great lack of evidence." She never wavered. "Next question."

x~x~x

"You are an excellent speaker," the black haired male told her as he walked at her side, the direct line of defense should someone get beyond his team.

"Thank you." Smiling brightly at him, the young woman slid into the back of a limousine her son had sent for her, unable to attend today himself.

Following her in, he shut the door behind him. "I do protest though. Most of us could not transition well into the police force. There are different standards, and there would be a great deal of discrimination against former Tokkei. Then there is the simple fact that there are some in the ranks that have become accustomed to killing."

"I would never suggest that your records be made public, so there should be no discrimination. As for those lost ones... I fully support state-funded psychotherapy in order to allow them to readjust." She eyed him, smiling faintly. "I think some of you choose this job to atone for your sins. There are other ways to do so."

Startled at her proclamation, he gazed at her for a long moment.

"We all have sins in our past-We do not need to kill in order to give penance. Find a way to bring others joy, make the world a better place, and you will have your absolution just as easily, with less stains on your hands you will have to learn to live with or wash away." She gave his arm a gentle pat.

x~x~x

"She slept with one of them?" the orange haired man hissed, eyes narrowing at the inu taiyoukai. "And you let them take charge of her care?"

"The miko is more than capable of making her own decisions when it comes to her sexual partners, and the male in question does not wish to pursue her. The only reason this one informed you is so that you may speed the quest in finding her a suitable mate." The inu taiyoukai had no interest in losing a pack member to such human ailments as age.

"That's going to be harder than I thought-Plenty of suitors, no one good enough... You know-" the kitsune began.

"No." His eyes narrowed at the younger male. "I will not mate with the miko." It was not as if he had not considered the matter. She was his declared alpha female after all. However, theirs was a relationship built upon being allies which developed into friendship, not the love he knew she sought.

"Why not? It's not like you two don't care for each other. You are as close to her as I am. It would be perfect," Shippou reasoned.

"She would not be happy," he replied coolly.

Letting out a sigh, the kitsune nodded. "Damn... Too bad Kouga mated Ayame. Then I could just get him to court her." He frowned and stared off. "I'll need to find a suitable mate for her soon... Wonder how Okaa-san feels about bisexuality?"

Arching an eyebrow, the inu taiyoukai chose that moment to take his leave of the conversation.

x~x~x

"Everything is secure, Higurashi-san." The brunet sat at the kitchen table with her, noting her somewhat vacant expression. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just a little out of it today." She gifted him with a sweet smile. "Thank you for asking. Would you like some tea?"

"It's not necessary, but thank you." He smiled faintly beneath his mask. "So what's with you and my blond rabbit?"

Nearly dropping the kettle she had just filled, she whirled around in surprise. "Wha? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He won't come near you unless directly ordered and you never chat with him as you do with myself and my vice captain. Is there something that should be known, that could affect the integrity of our investigation?" he pressed on, studying her expression.

Schooling her features into a mask of calm, she put the kettle over the burner. "There is nothing you should know."

Nodding, he stood to go. "Thank you for your hospitality, Higurashi-san." He turned and walked out the door to his post.

x~x~x

"I'll take the bird's eye view above her platform, Seiju, you will be in the front row, Usagi-kun, you won't leave Higurashi-san's side," Shouta told him calmly.

"That's not my name. I would prefer the bird's eye view," he told his captain, uncharacteristically unwilling to follow orders.

The black haired male smiled faintly. "It's your turn to be up close, Usagi-kun. Don't be so grumpy." He chuckled at the young man's expression.

"Unless there is some personal reason that you feel you cannot be in direct contact with Higurashi-san," the brunet pressed, looking at the younger man curiously. He had not been able to get him to admit knowing her, but it was obviously so.

"I will accept the assignment," he replied without feeling.

x~x~x

"Welcome, Higurashi-san, Tsukino-san," the moderator greeted with a smile. "The rules are simple. A question shall be asked and you each will have 60 seconds to respond."

Kagome nodded to the disguised inu taiyoukai. In this, they were opponents, though it would not change them personally.

He returned the gesture and then stared pointedly at the woman who would be controlling their debate. "We are ready to proceed."

"Oh, of course, Tsukino-san!" she agreed easily, blushing. "This is for Higurashi-san. Should the ROT Act be repealed, how would you suggest we handle the backloading of cases that will undoubtedly result?"

"Well, I would suggest opening our courtrooms again right now and actually allowing lawyers to defend their clients. Yes, there will be back up. But for justice to be done, we must at times allow for time. The backloading can be avoided with preparation in advance and the redistribution of resources to the Legal division of the justice department." The woman finished just as time was called.

"Tsukino-san, what would you say to accusation that the ROT Act allows for police to do insufficient investigation with the guarantee of penalty?" she asked, her manner a little more cautious than it had been with the Higurashi.

"I would say those police officers deserve to be put before the same system they abuse. There will always be those who use the system. All we, as a society, can do is make certain the penalties inspire such fear one does not wish to break the laws." He still had time, but his tone was final.

At the back, the blond male watched the debate carefully. It was... Impressive. The two were in a duel of wills, their weapons their words which seemed as sharp as his own blade. His eyes moved beyond, into the crowd.

In the masses of people cheering and then groaning in turns, the vice captain had just realized the threat creeping in. He saw the flash of a gun and acted quickly.

Eyes snapping to attention, the blond man barged into the debate, tackling the woman to the ground as his vice captain apprehended the man, only to have a second shooter take aim.

Only this time it was not the inky haired teen that the bullet hit.

Sesshomaru howled as he was hit in the chest, the bullet only sinking into the first layer of muscle before halting against his solid rib cage. However, it pained him immensely.

x~x~x

"This changes everything-The attack may very well be personal! They hit Okaa-san to get at you and then took their shot. It may be someone from our side," Shippou snarled as he watched his mother heal his ideological and business rival.

Resting clawed hands on the miko's shoulders, he gently pushed her back to sit. He wiped her tears away. "It is possible. For now, this one shall act the part of a wounded man. The first brigade shall arrive soon. You will go on in their care."

Slowly, the miko let go of him, rising to stand. "I will be back in the morning." Her body shook-She knew he was not going to die, but the thought... Shippou and Sesshomaru were her family, the ones she needed in her life.

"Come, Okaa-san." Shippou drew her close, kissing the top of her head.

x~x~x

"Tsukino-san will recover." Dark eyes stared at her from beneath wire-rimmed glasses. He knew she was upset by the way she listlessly stirred her tea, and he was the one to stay in the house with her tonight.

"I know." She drank her tea slowly. She turned to look at him, eyes searching. "You... Why are you talking with me? Normally you sit in the next room and don't acknowledge me."

"Is that what you wish for?" he replied, meeting her gaze. There was static electricity in the air, leaving their skin crawling.

After a moment, she came forward, standing before his chair. She reached and tugged his mask down. "I don't even know your name."

"That is typical of my occupation," he murmured as he looked up at her, enjoying the touch of her hand against his skin. She was beautiful, truly. It was hard not to lose himself in this moment.

She pulled back. "There is nothing typical about this situation." With that, she fled to her room, tea left to get cold on the table.


	3. Chapter 3 Media

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Dolls._

"I am not gay or bisexual, Shippou," the miko told her son dryly as he showed her pictures of the few he counted 'acceptable potential mates' for her. Oddly, there were two women in the mix of the five potentials and she had no idea where her surrogate son had gotten the idea she might be open to a homosexual relationship. Not that she saw anything wrong with it, she simply was not a lesbian.

Pouting now that forty percent of the selection was already gone, the kitsune sighed. "I always figured you to be more fluid in your sexuality." Of course, he was a kitsune. Very fluid in his sexuality.

"Nope, very vanilla. Shouldn't you, as as my son, be completely grossed out by the idea of me having sex?" Her expression was one of playful teasing.

"That's a human thing. I'd rather know my Okaa-san has a healthy sex life. I could even give you a few pointers to spice things up, if you like." He nudged the three remaining pictures towards her. "Check them out. Numbers are on the back of each picture and their details are in the file." He stood and kissed her forehead. "All of them are very suitable as lovers and mates."

Shaking her head at her son, she watched him leave before collecting the pictures and files and putting them away. She was far from ready to pursue a relationship that serious, especially considering the current mission she was attempting.

x~x~x

"No." His eyes narrowed, the blond man stared at his captain with more than a little annoyance. "Higurashi and I have no personal connections." It was a lie, yes, but a necessary one. He needed this to remain a secret.

"Usaki, neither one of us will tell anyone, promise," the pretty Vice Captain told him reassuringly. "But we need to know what is going on. Did you sleep with her?" It really was the only explanation they could think of. The younger male was certainly not affectionate to her, but really seemed to have some strong feelings towards her be they positive, negative, or both.

"Even if you did, it doesn't mean you have to be disciplined. She's young, beautiful, passionate. It's understandable. Heck, when this is over, I might even stop by and ask her-" Shouta began, breaking off to catch the punch directed at him by the blond man. He cracked a smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Pulling back, angry with himself for losing control, the youngest male became a doll, features blank. "I apologize for my outburst, Taicho."

Smile slipping, the brunet scowled. "Wipe that blank look off your face. Now when did this happen?" He sincerely hoped it wasn't recent.

"Last year." Adjusting his glasses, he stared blankly at his Captain and Vice Captain.

Almost falling over, the prettiest male of the group stared at him with wide eyes. "You slept with Higurashi-san... when she was a _minor_?" Now that was another can of worms altogether.

"At the time, I was not aware she was not of age. She was very drunk." Realizing the admission actually made it seem worse, he thought for a moment. "I was also drunk."

Glaring, thinking the young man might be lying, Shouta stepped in closer. "You never drink. So try again." He was more angry he was being lied to than that he'd slept with her when she was underage. The two year age difference was nothing in the grand scheme of things and he could hardly begrudge him for it.

"It was not my choice to drink. You two took it out of my hands when you decided I needed to express my emotions." Now the mask did break a bit and anger leaked through. It was their fault, in a way. Their fault he'd been drunk, their fault he'd run away and their fault that he had wound up there to save her... At the thought, the anger quelled slightly. "I saved her. She would have been raped. I took her to where she was staying and we..." It had been so strange, their grief, their pain uniting them so briefly.

Understanding blossomed within the black haired male and he took the younger man's hand, squeezing lightly. He didn't approve, but it couldn't surprise them that the emotional state he was in had lead to such a thing happening. That it had been Higurashi was just a strange happenstance.

Guilt briefly tugged at the older man's chest as he looked at them. He had made this happen, himself and Sei. "Do you... _like_ her?" That was the true question that needed to be answered. Personal feelings couldn't affect their investigation.

"I don't even know her," the blond man replied icily.

x~x~x

"Mikono Aiji," the kitsune answered simply as he drove into his driveway. Furrowing his eyebrows at the silence, he parked and sat inside his car a moment, waiting. "Hello?"

"_I don't care who lives or who dies. The ROT Act will stand. Withdraw your support, or they will die."_

_Click._

Hands shaking, the orange haired male just sat there. It wasn't about Sesshomaru or Kagome. It was the Act and his support. If he withdrew his monetary influence to the cause, it would crumble, no matter how wonderful a speaker his mother was. They were getting to him the best way possible, through his two most valued people in the world.

However... Could he really withdraw now? Could he really leave behind the principle his mother had instilled in him, the iron will his mentor had groomed his to utilize? No matter how they disagreed, that was what the inu taiyoukai had been to him. Would he back down?

No.

x~x~x

As the team escorted her, not to her own home, but to the taiyoukai's after her speech, she was grateful it was the black haired male who rode with her. The Vice Captain was typically less intrusive than the brunet and she didn't have the awkward history with him she did with the third member of the team. She opened a water bottle and took a slow sip.

Watching, the pretty man sighed. "Higurashi-san..." Embarrassed, it took a moment before he could continue. "Higurashi-san, I couldn't help but note you don't seem to have much of a personal life." He mentally winced at the rather poor choice of phrasing.

Arching an eyebrow, she looked at him curiously. Since their conversation on sins and atonement, they usually merely sat in companionable silence. "No, I don't suppose I do. I find fulfillment in my work though." She hoped to close the topic as typically, questions of her personal life lead to the rumors of her supposed relationship with her adopted son or old friend. A few tabloids even reported it was a love triangle.

Despite her clear desire to change the subject, he couldn't help but feel the desire to try again. "Work is indeed a place it is wise to find satisfaction in. But, without companions, it is also easy to become lonely. Do you ever have the desire for more?"

"At this junction in my life, it's not something I am looking for." She eyed him, wondering if he was trying to skew her focus off track or even make a pass at her. "Are you sleeping with you Captain?"

"What?" the pretty man demanded, shock moving through him.

"You see, when you're in the public eye constantly, people tend to get very curious about your personal life. Rumors start, based on a conversation, a touch, or nothing at all. People will ask blunt questions like that. Lucky for me, I got used to it quickly. However, it's better if I have no life for them to speculate on. One of the distinct disadvantages of being a female in a male dominated arena of debate." She offered him a slight smile, one that was not sarcastic or at all cruel, but a tinge sad.

In that moment, the beautiful male really felt that the two having their encounter was a bit of fate. They were different, from different worlds, different ideology... But they were both painfully alone in their way. Whether it was for the better or worse, they had connected one very emotional night and he truly wished things could be easier for them.

x~x~x

"Shippou insisted we all spend the night together." The miko's tone was apologetic as she walked with her longtime companion. But since the call, her son had been protective of them both.

The taiyoukai was more than happy to provide the miko with a safe haven, though he truly felt that the kit had more than her protection in mind. "It does not bother me to provide you or the kitsune a place to lay your heads for the night."

"Good! Though I would have been perfectly okay with you coming to my place." Shippou smiled faintly at them. "Though I suppose you might feel the need to mark your territory, so this is probably for the best."

Arching a perfect eyebrow, the taiyoukai gave him a blank look that read he was not amused. With that, he turned back to the miko. "Your kit still has not grown up."

Giving a long suffering sigh, she nodded in agreement, though her eyes twinkled. "At times, I fear he never will! I suppose it is his kitsune nature that keeps him playful, but certainly there are more appropriate ways of acting on his instincts. Maybe it's because he hasn't been _indulging _himself enough because he's too preoccupied with me?" She grinned at her son.

Chortling, the young male grinned right back. "Trust me, I haven't had to indulge myself-Plenty who will indulge me." He winked though, happy for this playful side of his maternal figure emerging.

"The time grows late." Ever stoic, the golden eyed male lead them to a room with a huge community bed and placed the human in the center before taking the side to her right. When she laid her head on his chest, he gave a soothing rumble from deep in his chest and was satisfied when she closed her eyes and began to drift immediately.

Slipping in, to his mother's left, the kitsune watched her with a softness in his eyes. "Sleep well, Okaa-san." It was in moments like this he often wished she had been allowed to remain in the past with him, the memories of his childhood self rooting around in the dark for her almost bringing a sting to his eyes. Shaking it off, he cuddled her close from behind and closed his eyes.

Watching his two chosen packmates, he knew all too well how fragile this arrangement was. The kit could remain in his pack for however long he wished, but the miko had mere decades. It brought a bitter taste to his mouth as it always did, to think it. He could only hope that the trickster was doing his duty as a son and trying to find her a mate.

x~x~x

"What's up Degarashi?" the brunet cheerfully answered his phone.

"_Shut up and turn on the news."_ The intel expert sounded a little strained as he spoke.

Frowning at the lack of his usual outrage over being called by an improper name, the Captain turned his tv on and his eyes widened at the images being shown. "Kami-sama..." No wonder Usaki slept with her.

All over the screen was Higurashi Kagome, naked and intertwined with Mikono Aiji. "_These images have been leaked from an anonymous source, close to the anti-ROT movement. We have guests to comment. Professor of ethics, Miyazaki Kaito, what are your thoughts on this scandal?"_

A very prim a proper looking older gentleman came into focus on the screen. "_If these pictures are authentic, I think it shows a tremendous ethical quandary. Given Higurashi-san's age, this could very well be evidence of a statutory rape that has occurred, if the photo images were taken prior to her eighteenth birthday. If that is the case, then one must ask if they can support the cause without supporting the man."_

"_I wholeheartedly disagree. These images are likely fakes, but even if they aren't, it reads like a completely immoral attempt by the pro-ROT lobby to discredit two prominent faces of the movement. Mikono Aiji and Higurashi Kagome are two young adults not that far apart in age. Even if they are romantically involved, who cares? Mikono-san is a well respected entrepreneur and Higurashi-san is from an upstanding family that was tragically cut down. Even if they have sex on camera and watch it all the time, it does not change that they are law abiding citizens who have strong political feelings. The only reason this is even an issue is because a young pretty girl went and got involved in politics."_ The female expert on the panel looked very much affronted at the suggestion that this should even impact the debate.

"Holy shit..." Shouta shook his head in utter disbelief at what he had just seen. "Are the images real?" The vote was happening tomorrow. Whoever leaked or created those images had timed this just right to incite knee-jerk reactions.

"_We have the tech department analyzing them. This was a low move."_ There was a certain disgust in his tone.

"Agreed." Shaking his head, the Captain contemplated how this might affect security.

x~x~x

"The images are false and I would offer reward to any who turn in the culprit who has tried to shame my opponents in this way," the disguised taiyoukai announced, his body still bandaged to keep up appearances. He was livid that someone had attacked his packmates in such a way. To any in the youkai community, the images would be disregarded immediately as the kitsune had still been in human guise and he was considered son to the miko, but to the humans, this was a feeding frenzy.

"Tsukino-sama, do you know these images are false because you have _seen_ her naked yourself?" on rather skeevy looking tabloid reporter demanded.

"I know the photographs are false because I know my opponents. We are rivals and acquaintances and they would not impugn their honor in such a way. This conference is over." With his piece said, the stoic man turned and walked back into his home where the subjects of the conference were still hidden. When the news had broken, they'd both been grateful they were in his home rather than their own respective ones.

Kagome had her face in her hands. "What are we going to do? The vote is tomorrow and it's all in shambles."

"Too bad you haven't slept with more guys. Anyone who's seen you naked would know that's not you." He'd certainly got an eyeful of his mother more than once at hot springs as a child.

Laughing a little at his clear attempt at humor, she shook her head. "Kami-sama, Sesshomaru, thank you for standing up for us. Of course, now they might stop the rumors about us." She smiled weakly, obviously trying to find a silver lining.

"It will pass, Miko." Resting his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed lightly, a small gesture, but one that spoke of a great want to comfort given his normal stoicism.

Spotting it, Shippou stood and kissed the top of his maternal figure's head. "I'm going to sneak out and try to do some damage control. Just stay here, Okaa-san." He nodded to the taiyoukai and disappeared down the hall to find an escape route that didn't have reporters or cameras pointed directly at it.

"You know he isn't just leaving me with you for my protection," Kagome murmured, peering up at her old friend.

"Hn." Yes, he knew that, but did not feel inclined to discuss it with her.

"He thinks I need a mate. He gave me five candidates not long ago and two of them were women." She shook her head at that, smiling. "Though I was surprised he didn't list you." It wasn't as if the idea was too unfounded. They shared a mutual affection though it was hardly at the level where they could be considered even close to being lovers. Still, it was closer than that of strangers.

Meeting her gaze, he dropped the illusion that he'd worn for the cameras and sat beside her. "Miko, we are pack." It was not a chastisement, simply pointing out the facts of their relationship.

"I am aware, and I wasn't suggesting anything. I suppose I was just curious." She tilted her head to the side. "Did he already ask you?"

"Both your kit and this one believe it would be best for you to have a mate." He paused and though his expression was blank as ever, his aura seemed embrace her as he would not under the circumstances. "You value love and other emotions that are not felt by this Sesshomaru." He stepped back into formal address, perhaps betraying his discomfort with the topic. "It would not bring you happiness to be bound in such a way."

Expression softening, she rested her head against his shoulder. "You really are my best friend." She felt safe with him, with this friendship, with being pack. She just wished the media would stop making assumptions based on their closeness as well as the closeness between herself and her son.


End file.
